This invention is concerned with a method of processing the hydroformylation reaction product and catalyst to improve the overall economics and yield of the reaction.
This reaction and several modifications thereof are well-known in the art for producing aldehydes and/or primary "oxo" alcohols from olefins. The oxo alcohols find utility as solvents, lubricants, herbicides, odorants, and as intermediates in the manufacture of various plastics.
In the general case, the subject reaction involves the steps of contacting an olefinic hydrocarbon in the liquid phase with carbon monoxide and hydrogen at a temperature in the range of about 100.degree. to 300.degree. C. under a pressure of 1 to 2000 psig in the presence of a catalyst consisting of cobalt in complex combination with carbon monoxide and a trialkylphosphine ligand. The ratio of catalyst to olefin can be from about 1:1000 to about 10:1. The ratio of hydrogen to carbon monoxide can be from about 1:1 to about 10:1. The reactants include any aliphatic or cycloaliphatic compounds having at least one ethylenic carbon bond and nonhydrocarbons having such bonds. However, the main use of the reaction is the hydroformylation of olefins to form aldehydes and alcohols having one more carbon atom than the olefinic compound. The reaction can be illustrated by the following equation: ##STR1##